A Very Super Sonic Team Possible Christmas
by kpFan739
Summary: Tis the season to be jolly, well not for Shadow that is. It appears Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't have much Christmas spirit so Kim, Sonic, and the rest of the team decide to help him discover the true meaning of Christmas in this festive fanfic. (characters from Wreck-It Ralph and Frankenweenie guest star)


**A VERY SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE CHRISTMAS**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog, NIGHTS into Dreams, Billy Hatcher, Super Monkey Ball, Crazy Taxi, ChuChu Rocket, Space Channel 5, Virtua Fighter, Puyo Pop Fever, Phantasy Star, Samba De Amigo, House of the Dead, Shinobi, Jet Set Radio © Sega

Kim Possible, Wreck-It Ralph, Frankenweenie, Brave, Mickey Mouse & Friends, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Lilo & Stitch, Winnie the Pooh, The Nightmare Before Christmas © Disney

Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Metroid, StarFox, Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Fire Emblem, Kid Icarus, Kirby, WarioWare © Nintendo

Metal Gear Solid © Konami

Megaman © Capcom

Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Hawkeye © Marvel

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Square Enix

kpFan739 the Hedgehog, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther, Ashley the Cat © kpFan739

**Chapter 1: Sonic Christmas Blasted Snowman Hank**

**Possible home **

Well, Christmas time is here and Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph were celebrating the holidays with their friends and families at the Possible home decorating for Christmas. We find Ron and Sonic arguing over whether to watch Sonic Christmas Blast or The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank.

"Sonic, we gotta watch Snowman Hank; I can never celebrate the holidays without my snowman!" Ron said.

"Yeah, but it was so Genesis, my Christmas special is funny!" Sonic responded.

"Does it teach friendship, embracing your fellow man, and turning bad guys good?" Ron asked.

"It does in SonicSong182's internet Christmas video" Sonic said.

"That doesn't count!" Ron said as he took the remote from Sonic.

Ron turned to Snowman Hank and found out the special was cancelled again.

Ron started shaking, tears and sweat dripped from his body.

"Uh oh" Rufus said as everyone hid underneath the chairs and tables.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed as he caused a nuclear explosion in Bonnie's neighborhood because of his powerful voice.

"You did that on purpose Stoppable!" Bonnie shouted.

Sonic jumped onto the couch and tuned to Sonic Christmas Blast, a few seconds later.

"Hey, this isn't bad" Ron said.

"Told ya" Sonic responded.

"Hmmph" Shadow said.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Kim asked.

"Possible, look at them, acting like fools over a Christmas program, it's pathetic" Shadow explained to Kim as they looked at Sonic and Ron watching Sonic Christmas Blast.

"Shadow, are you a bit of a Scrooge?" Ron asked.

"Whatever you want to call it Stoppable" Shadow responded.

Shadow went out for a run to clear his mind, Ron, Sonic, and Rufus were watching Sonic Christmas Blast, Cream and Amy were helping Ann, Jim, and Tim decorate the tree, Tails and James were making eggnog, Silver, Blaze, and kpFan739 were roasting chestnuts, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz were making Sugar Rush cocoa, Fix-It Felix Jr. was fixing broken ornaments, Sonia and Manic were singing Christmas carols, Rouge was hanging the mistletoe, Knuckles was getting firewood, Sally Acorn and Nana were telling each other stories about the Possibles and the Freedom Fighters, Bunnie Rabbot was doing some "Heavy lifting", Espio, Charmy, and Vector were rocking out with Sonia and Manic, Big was looking for Froggy, Omega was on "Sleep Mode", and Julie Su and Shade were doing target practice. Kim was worried about Shadow and went over to Sonic.

"What's wrong Kim?" Sonic asked.

"It's Shadow, he doesn't seem to have any Christmas spirit" Kim said.

"I'm not surprised, it's been a very long time since the last Christmas he celebrated, it was back on the Space Colony ARK with Maria" Sonic explained.

"So, he's like Scrooge" Ron said.

"Exactly Ron" Sonic responded.

"Well, don't worry you guys, We Can Fix Him!" Fix-It Felix Jr. told Kim and Sonic.

"Yeah, I may be a bad guy but that doesn't mean I should Wreck Christmas" Ralph added.

"The only person who would destroy Christmas in the Game Central Station would be Turbo and we took care of him" Vanellope said.

"Thanks, you guys rock" Kim told Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope.

"We'll all help" kpFan739 said as all the other members of Team Possible and Team Sonic were behind him.

"And so will us" A mysterious voice said from the front door.

Sonic opened the door; it was Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman.

"AHH, DRAKKEN, EGGMAN, AND SHEGO!" Blaze shouted as her claws appeared.

"Chill Blaze, we're not here to destroy you guys, it's Christmas and we want to help you guys give Shadow some spirit" Drakken told Blaze.

"I have a restraining order filed against Shego, she cannot have physical contact with me, Silver, our kids, or even kpFan739 otherwise I will claw her" Blaze explained.

"Can it kitty!" Shego said.

"Have any of you guys seen Shadow?" kpFan739 asked.

"We saw him running past Bueno Nacho and the Middleton Mall, he said something like he's looking for more secrets about his past" Eggman responded.

"We gotta find him, come on everyone" kpFan739 said as everyone left the Possible home.

They went out to find Shadow; hopefully they find him in time so they can give him some holiday spirit.

**Chapter 2: Calling Some Friends**

**Bueno Nacho Phone Booth**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph went over to the Bueno Nacho phone booth to call some friends for help. Some of the friends are people you may remember.

"Hi Lilo" Kim said.

"Oh, hi Kim, long time no see" Lilo responded.

"How is your Christmas?" Kim asked.

"It's great, Jumba gave Stitch new ray guns and a new ship, and he gave me a ukulele and a new hula outfit" Lilo told Kim.

"That's great, listen Lilo; can you and Stitch come down to Middleton to help us get our friend, Shadow the Hedgehog into the Christmas spirit?" Kim asked Lilo.

"We'll be right over" Lilo said.

"Spankin' gotta go Lilo bye" Kim said as she hung up the phone.

So Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph called all of their friends and asked them to come down and help them. Sonic called all of his Sega friends, Team Mario, his friends from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Solid Snake, even Megaman. Kim called her cheer squad friends, Monique, Yori, Sensei, Felix Renton, and Zita. Even Ralph made some phone calls to Mickey Mouse and his friends, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Sora, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, and Benny the Cab, Jack Skellington and Sally, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger, Merida, The Avengers, and Victor Frankenstein and Sparky.

"Hello Victor, this is Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph, and I'm just calling to ask if you and Sparky can come down to Middleton, Kim Possible's neighborhood to give our helpless friend, Shadow the Hedgehog some Christmas spirit…oh really…really?...gee, that's too bad…well good luck...later Victor" Ralph said as he hung up the phone.

"Victor's dog Sparky is missing" Ralph announced.

"Lost on Christmas? Unheard of" kpFan739 said.

"We'll look for him after we help Shadow" Sonic responded.

**Meanwhile **

Shadow was walking through Middleton, holding a Chaos Emerald, looking at the decorated city and he thought to himself.

"Look at those pathetic humans, getting ready for a day that I have never celebrated" Shadow thought.

Shadow's vision went white and he remembered a flashback. He was on the Space Colony ARK with Gerald and Maria Robotnik, fifty years ago. It was Christmas on the ARK, Shadow was watching his best friend, Maria open her presents. She gave Shadow a special gift.

"Merry Christmas Shadow" Maria said as she handed him a gift.

Shadow opened it up; it was a familiar pair of shoes. They were white, red, orange, and yellow, with a splish splash of black on them. Shadow got his hover shoes as a Christmas present from Maria.

"Do you like them Shadow? I made them myself" Maria told Shadow.

"Maria, they're amazing" Shadow said giving her a smile.

The flashback went to complete whiteness and Shadow's actual vision is back.

"Maria" Shadow said to himself as he continued walking in the snow.

**Smarty Mart (Clearance Sale, Everything Must Go!)**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Ralph, and their friends went to Smarty Mart to look for Shadow, he wasn't there, however kpFan739 did run into some friends there.

"Excuse me; have you seen a black hedgehog walk through here? Hey you look familiar" kpFan739 said to a talking panther.

kpFan739 the Hedgehog suddenly remembered a flashback (or flash-forward) of the future from Super Sonic Team Possible Generations when he met a black panther soldier from the Super Sonic Team Possible Resistance Squad. It was EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther.

"You're EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther" kpFan739 said to the panther.

"How did you know my name?" EnterpriseCV-6 asked.

"Let's just say we met before, in the future" kpFan739 responded.

"Well, since you already know my name I'll introduce you to my friend, Ashley the Cat" EnterpriseCV-6 told kpFan739.

"Nice to meet you" Ashley said.

"The honor's mine, oh these are my friends, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade Load, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian, Big the Cat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Shade the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Marine the Raccoon, Shade the Echidna, Julie Su, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sgt Calhoun, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Drakken, and Shego*deep breath*" kpFan739 said as he shook her hand and introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet all of you" EnterpriseCV-6 and Ashley said.

"Yeah, and we're looking for our friend, Shadow the Hedgehog who isn't much of a Christmas person so we're trying to help him" kpFan739 explained.

"Good idea, no one should be alone on Christmas, we'll help you" Ashley said.

"Thanks you two" kpFan739 smiled.

"No problem" EnterpriseCV-6 said as he got his giant rocket launcher out.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I don't think we'll need that!" kpFan739 said as EnterpriseCV-6 put his rocket launcher away.

So EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther and Ashley the Cat joined the team to help them find Shadow and give him some holiday spirit, and eventually help their friend, Victor find Sparky.

**Chapter 3: The Plan **

**Middleton Mall**

Everyone went to the Middleton Mall to continue searching for Shadow, Drakken, Eggman, and Shego went up to the Space Colony ARK to see if he was there, he wasn't. So then Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone else sat at the food court and thought of a plan.

"Did any of you guys find Shadow?" Kim asked.

"He wasn't in Mobius" Sonic said.

"Shego, Drakken, and I looked on the ARK, he wasn't there" Eggman responded.

"I even looked at the Master Emerald shrine and couldn't find him" Knuckles said.

"Tails, Wade, do any of you guys have a plan?" Sonic asked.

"As a matter of fact we do, when we find Shadow we'll take him around Middleton and Mobius and show him all the festive activities that Christmas have to share, but how do we find him?" Tails and Wade explained.

"Why don't we just go back in time to the minute Shadow left the Possible home and catch him there, Silver?" kpFan739 said as he looked at Silver.

"Good idea bro" Blaze said.

Everyone gathered around Silver and he teleported everyone, five minutes before Shadow left the Possible home.

**Possible home (5 Minutes Earlier) **

Silver teleported everyone back to Kim's house, five minutes before Shadow left, looks like kpFan739's idea worked, why didn't they do this from the start? Oh well.

"Hmmph" Shadow said.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Kim asked.

"Possible, look at them, acting like fools over a Christmas program, it's pathetic" Shadow explained to Kim as they looked at Sonic and Ron watching Sonic Christmas Blast.

"Shadow, are you a bit of a Scrooge?" Ron asked.

"Whatever you want to call it Stoppable" Shadow responded.

"Shadow, come with us, we're gonna help you understand what the holidays are about" kpFan739 said as he got his winter coat.

"Hmmph, fine" Shadow said as he walked out the door with everyone.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone else walked around Middleton looking at all the Christmas decorations, snowmen, snowball fights, and all that other great Christmas activities.

"Hmmph, what's the big deal? It's just a bunch of lights and snow, I don't see the point in celebrating it" Shadow said.

"Just lights and snow, I don't think so, Christmas isn't about the turkey and the stuffing or the gifts around the tree, it's a warm and fuzzy feeling that begins with you and me, so put away those petty problems, and embrace your fellow man" Drakken and Ron said while hugging Shadow.

"Get your hands off me" Shadow said.

"Okay, that didn't work" Ron said.

Shego was extremely irritated and angry, she pushed Ron out of the way and tried to force Shadow to get into Christmas spirit, didn't work out.

"Out of the way Stoppable, SHADOW, GET INTO THE GREEN HOLIDAY SPIRIT BEFORE I PUT SOME GREEN IN YOU!" Shego shouted at Shadow while charging up a plasma ball.

"In your dreams" Shadow said as he charged at Shego, causing the two of them to fight each other.

"Shadow, Shego, stop it!" Blaze said as Shego accidentally whacked her in the face.

Everyone gasped, and Blaze was about to jump onto Shego to claw her, luckily kpFan739 stopped everyone.

"GUYS, GUYS! BREAK IT UP!, is this how you want Christmas to be like? The two of you getting your butts kicked? There are better ways to deal with this" kpFan739 said as he helped Shadow, Shego, and Blaze up.

"Like what?" Shego asked.

"Hmmm" kpFan739 was thinking.

Everyone followed kpFan739, he had an idea, an awesome idea, kpFan739 had a wonderful, awesome idea. They went over to Victor Frankenstein's house to help him find his dog, Sparky who ran off somewhere.

"Victor, we're here to help you find Sparky" Ralph said.

"You guys are the best, by the way, have you guys met my girlfriend, Elsa yet?" Victor said as Elsa walked over.

"See, I knew you two would eventually get together" kpFan739 said.

"Elsa and I were looking for Sparky all day and we still can't find him, it's not like him to run off on Christmas, it's unheard of" Victor told everyone.

"Don't worry Victor, we'll find him" Kim said.

"Uh-huh" Rufus said.

"And we know just the guy to find him" Sonic said as he looked at Shadow.

"Seriously, why me? I have no idea how to find a lost dog, I'm the Ultimate Life Form, I don't have time to deal with this" Shadow said.

"Shadow, this is the next step of your lesson, helping and being good to others is part of the Christmas tradition, you may figure out the true meaning of it along the way" kpFan739 told Shadow.

Everyone looked and smiled at Shadow, he was going to help.

"Fine, I'll help you find Sparky" Shadow said.

So Shadow went off to search for Sparky, it shouldn't be too hard to find him since he was a dead dog brought back to life. He stands out from other dogs.

**Chapter 4: The Search For Sparky **

**Victor's house **

Victor's parents were out Christmas shopping, Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone else were sitting in the living room talking with Victor and Elsa about Shadow.

"You see Victor, our friend Shadow doesn't have much Christmas spirit so we're trying to help him by teaching him an important lesson about the true meaning of it, that's why we rushed over to help you find Sparky" Ralph explained.

"Oh, I see" Victor responded.

"No Christmas spirit, everyone should have Christmas spirit even skeletons and ragdolls like us" Jack Skellington added.

Sally the ragdoll next to Jack remained silent.

"That's right Jack, let's hope Shadow can find him" Sonic said.

**Meanwhile**

Shadow was searching for Sparky; he looked in Kim's universe, Mobius, the Game Central Station, Halloween and ChristmasTowns, the MushroomKingdom, DK Jungle, Hyrule, DreamLand, the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts universes, even the Metal Gear Solid universe.

"Have you seen an undead dog walk through here?" Shadow asked Snake.

"Shhh, you're gonna blow my cover" Snake said.

"Hey who's there?"

!

"Damn" Snake said as he was shot constantly.

"Okay, Sparky's not here, better head back to HalloweenTown" Shadow said as he went over to HalloweenTown (from The Nightmare Before Christmas).

**Halloween Town**

Shadow made it to HalloweenTown, knowing Sparky he would end up somewhere in here.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Shadow said to himself as he passed an old billboard saying "Coming Soon, Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas".

He walked over the Mayor and asked if he's seen Sparky anywhere.

"Have you seen an undead dog named Sparky run through here?" Shadow asked the Mayor.

"Yes I have, and what an ugly dog he was, I saw him pass HalloweenTown and went to the Game Central Station" the Mayor told Shadow.

"*sighs* Why does this keep happening to me?" Shadow asked as he left HalloweenTown.

**Victor's house**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone else were still in Victor's living room wondering if Shadow is doing okay.

"How do you guys think Shadow is doing?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, he's not really used to missions like this" Sonic responded.

"But we have faith in him which helps a lot" Kim said.

"Hey, why are we still in color when everything else is black and white?" Ron asked.

Apparently when everyone went to Victor's house they didn't change colors for some reason.

"I don't know this is like the opposite of Sugar Rush" Vanellope said.

"Well said Vanellope" kpFan739 told Vanellope.

**Game Central Station **

Shadow made it to the Game Central Station; he looked through the Fix-It Felix Jr., Sugar Rush Speedway, and Hero's Duty games for Sparky.

"Have any of you Nicelanders seen Sparky the Dog?" Shadow asked.

"You mean that dog from Frankenweenie?" Gene the Nicelander asked.

"Yes, that one" Shadow responded.

"Check in either Sugar Rush or Hero's Duty, he's not in here" Gene told Shadow.

Shadow went out of Fix-It Felix Jr. and into Hero's Duty.

**"ON A PLANET WITH NO NAME, A TOP SECRET EXPERIMENT HAS GONE HORRIBLY WRONG!" **

Shadow took one of the Hero's Duty suits and guns with him, there could be Cy-Bugs around.

"It's quiet…too quiet" Shadow said to himself.

Suddenly something grabbed Shadow's leg; it was a Cy-Bug.

"Hmmph, you shouldn't have done that" Shadow said to the Cy-Bug.

Shadow blasted the Cy-Bug with his gun and killed it.

Cy-Bugs started busting through the ground and stampeded over to Shadow.

"This should be fun" Shadow said as he started shooting Cy-Bugs.

He blasted through a million Cy-Bugs and made it to the tower, Sparky wasn't there, just the Medal of Heroes.

Shadow took the Medal of Heroes, and a hologram of kpFan739, Kim, and Sonic appeared.

"Hello Shadow, we knew you would find the medal so we should probably explain this, Christmas isn't about materialistic items, food, or fancy lights, it's about being good to one another, family, friends, and helping others. I know what you must be going through right now, but please bring Sparky back to Victor, it'll be a Christmas miracle" kpFan739 explained.

In Shadow's head the holograms transformed into a vision of Maria Robotnik.

"Please Shadow" Maria said as the vision disappeared.

A tear dripped from Shadow's eye, smiled for a second, and ran out of Hero's Duty and over to Sugar Rush Speedway.

**Chapter 5: Christmas is saved **

**Victor's house**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone else were still waiting for Shadow to get back, kpFan739 decided to round everyone up and help Shadow find Sparky.

"Okay, I think we have waited long enough, come on everyone let's go find Shadow and help him find Sparky" kpFan739 announced.

"Good idea kpFan739" Kim said.

So everyone left Victor's house and went off to find Shadow. They're a lot more confident that Shadow has learned how important Christmas spirit is.

**Disney Universe**

"Okay, we need to get to Game Central Station and jump into Sugar Rush, find Shadow, and Sparky, and bring him back to Victor? Sounds simple enough" Sonic said.

"I know a shortcut" Ralph said as he punched a wall open.

"Wow, nice job Ralph" Silver said.

"Thanks Silver, I've been practicing my "Wrecking" over the holidays" Ralph responded.

Everyone ran through the hole Wreck-It Ralph punched and entered the Game Central Station.

"We need to get into Sugar Rush now" Amy said.

"Found it" Ron said as he started eating a peppermint branch.

"Great work Ron, let's go everyone" Kim said.

Everyone jumped into the Sugar Rush game and found Shadow.

"SHADOW!" Everyone shouted in joy.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"We're gonna help you find Sparky dear" Rouge said.

Shadow smiled for a moment, turned the other way, and continued searching for Sparky, everyone helped.

"Now, if I were a Black and White dead dog in a colorful world, where would I be?" Ron asked as he helped Shadow look for Sparky.

Shadow looked down and saw Sparky.

"Right underneath us?" Shadow responded.

Shadow ran back to everyone with Sparky.

"Guys, I found him" Shadow said as he held up Sparky.

"BARK BARK!" Sparky barked.

"Way to go Shadow" Sonic said as he pat Shadow on the back.

"Yeah, you were awesome" Tails said.

"Spankin' awesome" Kim said.

"This is a wonderful thing you're doing Shadow" Blaze said.

"I double that comment" Silver added.

kpFan739 looked at Shadow.

"Yeah, you did good Shadow" he said.

"Let's get this dog back to Victor and go home and celebrate Christmas" Shadow said.

So everyone went back to Victor's, returned Sparky, and went back to Kim's house for Christmas. Everyone opened their presents, and is now having a huge dinner, the Possibles, Stoppables, Team Sonic, and Wreck-It Ralph and friends were all sitting at the table.

"Mmm, this is good ham Ms. Possible" Ralph said.

"Thank you Ralph, Amy helped." Ann responded.

"So Kimmie, did you get your pal Shadow into the Christmas spirit?" James Possible asked Kim.

"Well, I had a lot of help" Kim said as she looked at all her new friends, Drakken, Shego, and Eggman.

"We're happy to help you on Christmas Kim, but just remember, after the new year is over, our truce will expire, we're going to open bags of freak on all of you" Drakken and Eggman said simultaneously.

"I still have no idea what that means" kpFan739 said.

"Hey gang, it's not the turkey and the stuffing or the gifts around the tree" Kim said.

"It's a warm and fuzzy feeling that begins with you and me" Sonic said.

"So put away those petty problems, and EMBRACE YOUR FELLOW MAN!" Tails and Ron sang simultaneously.

"THEN JOIN THE CELEBRATION, ALL ACROSS THIS WONDERFUL LAND, HAVE A RINGLIN' JINGLIN' KRIS KRINGLIN' CHRISTMAS! HAVE A HOP-ALONG, SING-ALONG, HAPPY HOLIDAY! AND WHEN THE SNOW STARTS FALLING, WE'LL VOICE A HEARTY CHEER, FOR THE ROOTIN-EST, TOOTIN-EST, FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR!" Everyone sang.

**SEASON'S GREETINGS FROM SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE! (THE END)**


End file.
